


The Big Bad Wolf

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: The reader convinces Michonne to have a costume party when they run into a costume store on a run. She asks Daryl to be her big bad wolf. He lives up to the challenge and shows the reader just how bad he wants her and just how bad he can be. Hot Halloween Smut. Season 6 Era. Pre-Negan. Daryl Dixon x Reader.





	The Big Bad Wolf

“You don’t think it would be fun?” you asked Michonne who was laughing at you like you were ridiculous as you browsed through the old costumes on the rack.

You, Michonne, Rick, Daryl, and Aaron had all went off on a run to a local shopping mall when you saw it, the cutest costume shop sitting there abandoned.

“I mean, I guess it could be fun,” Michonne said, picking up a cute little lion costume meant for a toddler.

You smiled and nodded in approval.

“Judith would look adorable in that,” you said, looking over at Michonne pointedly.

Michonne laughed and nodded, looking at the costume and smiling proudly as she imagined Judith running around in it.

You ran your hands over the rack of clothes, scanning them for something that caught your eye. Suddenly, your hand ran over a red cape. You smiled and pulled the hanger from the rack, holding it up to inspect it.

It was a Red Riding Hood costume, obviously meant to be worn a little more risqué. Underneath the red cape was a skimpy red dress, which dipped down at the breasts and barely covered the ass, just like the cape. The woman on the picture was mid twenties, everything put together and pushed up to accent a woman’s curves. There was a man wearing a wolf mask behind the woman, arms up as if he is ready to eat on her. The guy have a wolf tail, black shirt and pants, and the mask. It was an old-fashioned masquerade mask, only covering his eyes and nose. It was a sleek black color, with painted on whiskers and hair. It had pointy ears at the top, big ones just like a wolf, the same black color. You looked at the package and noticed a bag attached to the hanger, it was the wolf mask and tail seen in the picture.

“Hey. What are ya’ll doin’ in here?”

You heard Daryl’s voice fill the room and you smiled, biting your lip as you looked over at him.

He was as sexy as ever in his leather vest and black jeans.

You held up the mask in the bag and held it over his face as you looked at him from afar.

“Perfect,” you said, dropping the mask and eyeing the man.

You looked over at him with faux innocence as you shrugged, swaying your body, and looked over at Michonne.

Michonne looked at you and smiled back over at Daryl.

“Y/N was just saying it would be fun to have a little Halloween party,” Michonne said, holding up the toddler lion costume and smiling wider as she showed him.

Daryl huffed and adjusted the crossbow on his shoulder as he looked over at you and then back at Michonne.

“That’s ridiculous,” he said, half smiling and half joking with her.

You smiled and walked over to him, holding the outfit up in your hands, swaying it as you looked over at him with a dangerous smile.

“Well, I for one think it would be a lot of fun to dress up. I already found mine,” you said, looking over at him as you swayed the costume in front of him, teasingly.

Daryl let his eyes roam over the costume and they went a little wide before he cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly.

You smirked at his reaction and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“You’re gonna be my big bad wolf, Daryl,” you said, boldly into his ear, shivering a little as you felt the electricity between the two of you.

You leaned back and locked eyes with his. You noticed that look again, the look he always got when you teased him, like he wanted to take you right then and there. Except he had yet to follow through.

He hardened his eyes and smirked, leaning over into your ear, mirroring you as he whispered to you, “I ain’t wearing no tail,” in his low, gravel voice.

You smiled as he leaned back and looked into your eyes defiantly.

You traced your finger around his chest as you looked up at him.

“That wasn’t a no then,” you said, smirking seductively before turning around and heading back to the racks.

Daryl didn’t say another word, knowing there would be no point in pretending like he wouldn’t be there with you tonight.

You looked over at him and noticed the sincere look he had on his face as he took you in. You always caught him looking at you and you him. The two of you had been doing this dance for weeks now since you had been welcomed into the Alexandria community. Sometimes he looked at you in pain of how gorgeous you were and sometimes he looked at you in awe, like he was right now.

You smiled sweetly at his gaze, looking into his eyes.

He looked over at you and noticed you were watching him and he looked away, shifting awkwardly.

“So, do ya need any help?” he asked, looking over at Michonne and then back to you.

You smiled again and nodded, looking around.

“Do you want to grab a bunch of these, all sizes and throw them in the truck?” you asked him, smiling at him sweetly.

He nodded and set his crossbow down, turning around to grab the duffel on the floor. He walked over and started grabbing things, throwing them into the bag. When it was full he lugged it over his shoulder, turning to walk to the truck parked outside the outlet mall.

“Wait,” you said, walking over to him.

He turned around slowly and met your eyes.

You handed him your costume and looked at him seriously.

“Don’t lose this… I want to look nice for my wolf tonight,” you said, looking over at him with a suggestively smile.

He took it and nodded as he shifted the bag on his shoulder.

He looked at the picture and the dress and then looked back at you, allowing his eyes to roam your body freely for a moment before turning his eyes back to yours.

“Your wolf?” he asked, his heart racing at the thought.

You nodded, pushing your hands up onto his chest as you leaning into him, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“Sure. Every Red Riding Hood needs her bad wolf to keep her in line,” you said, smiling as you turned around and walked back over to the rack.

You snuck a look at him and laughed a little as you watched him freeze for a minute at your suggestive words.

He looked over at you in confusion for a second as if he couldn’t decide how to react. He shrugged it off and turned to go load up the truck.

You laughed again to yourself, loving the effect you had on him and continued to look through the rack.

“How’s that going?” Michonne asked, looking over at you with a knowing smile.

You looked over at her and shrugged.

“You know Daryl…” you said, sighing a little in frustration.

“Yeah. I do,” Michonne said, busting out into laughter as she looked over at you, covering her mouth and buckling a little as she laughed.

You punched her playfully in her arm.

“Shut up!... He’s cute,” you said, looking over at her with a smile.

Michonne raised her arms in defeat, still laughing as she nodded.

“He is… He is… I’m sorry… I just… You are one brave woman to go after that man, that’s all I’m saying,”  She said, looking over at you with playful respect.

You looked over at the place he  just standing and smiled to yourself.

“Not really something I have a choice in, I’m afraid,” you said, looking longingly at the spot wishing he were occupying it still.

Actually, if you were wishing things, you wished he would finally make a move. You wished he would kiss you and lay you down and be with you like you desperately wanted him to be.

He was a tough acorn to crack. He flirted with you too, or so you thought. But, he was so fucking hard to read. You couldn’t tell if it was just your own hormones going crazy over the gorgeous man or if he really felt what you felt too.

“I think he is into you too,” Michonne said as she held up a pirate shirt to her body looking it over.

You looked over at her curiously.

“Really?” you asked, a little too hopefully.

Michonne noticed and smiled, nodding reassuringly.

“A man doesn’t stick around like that unless he is interested,” she said, grabbing a coat and putting it over the shirt, examining the combination.

You nodded, looking back over at the door to the store with longing.

“Maybe tonight he will finally give me a sign,” you said, hopefully.

Daryl came back with another empty duffle and walked in, immediately going to the other side of the rack you were on and grabbing things off it. He shoved everything haphazardly into the bag. He looked nervously over at you a minute before nodding and heading back out the door.

“So, chatty…” you said to Michonne sarcastically.

Michonne started laughing again and you flipped her off with a smile as she held the shirt up to her by a long mirror.

“I think this is what I’m wearing,” Michonne said, nodding in approval as she held it up to her body, slinging the pirate patch over her right eye.

You smiled and nodded.

“Okay, costumes are a check… How about… Candy!” you said, with a smile on your face as you looked over at Michonne.

Michonne nodded.

“Definitely candy,” she agreed.

The two of you walked a few shops down to a candy shop that looked intact. You followed Michonne inside and  started to fill bags with different types of candy.

“Judith is going to experience a sugar high tonight,” you said, looking over at Michonne with a smirk of mischief.

“Does that mean Aunt Y/N is putting her to bed?” Michonne asked with a smirk.

You laughed and shook your head.

“No way… With any luck I’ll be under Daryl moaning his name tonight,” you said, smirking at the thought.

Daryl cleared his throat, letting you know he had entered the shop, hearing everything you had just said.

You froze and Michonne laughed again as she continued to stock pile candy into paper bags.

You shifted awkwardly and looked over at Daryl, wondering if he had heard you. If he did he didn’t say anything. His stoic expression stared back at you as he walked inside.

You sighed, a little disappointed the he hadn’t heard you.

“Here,” you said, handing him a few bags full.

He looked inside and then back at you and over at Michonne.

“Ridiculous,” he said to himself before turning and walking the bags out to the truck.

When he was gone you looked over at Michonne and you both shared a laugh.

“Absolutely clueless!” you said, in awe as you looked over at her in disbelief.

Michonne giggled again before walking over and slinging her arm around you.

“Like I said… You are a brave girl for taking _that_ man on,” she said, laughing as you two walked out and followed behind Daryl a few yards, following him to the truck.

Daryl turned around and looked back at the two of you, looking at you curiously.

You winked and blew him a kiss.

He turned around, shifting the bags around in his arms as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him.

You enjoyed the view as you walked behind him all the way to the truck. Rick and Aaron emerged with more bags filled with supplies and you all loaded up the truck. You nodded to Michonne as you looked over at Daryl who swung his way back onto his back.

“Watch this,” you said, walking boldly over to him.

You walked over and nudged your nose up at him pushing your hands to your hips as you stood next to him as he sat on his bike. You looked at the sun in the sky as it beat down on you, pushing your hand up to your neck as you rubbed it. You closed your eyes and moaned a little at the relief you gave yourself, arching over toward his body as you massaged yourself.

You opened your eyes and looked over at him, smiling at the look on his face as he stared at you and your actions.

Daryl was looking over at you, trying like hell to keep his face hardened as you teased him. It took everything he had every time he was around you not to pounce on you. He didn’t know if you were being genuine half the time or if you were purposefully trying to turn him on. And you always did. He was so fucking hard right now after hearing you confess to Michonne you wanted him all over you. The feeling was definitely mutual.

“Can I hitch a ride with ya Dixon?” you asked, staring him down with innocent eyes.

He huffed and looked over at the truck and back at you, confused because you had ridden in in the truck with the rest.

You noticed and stretched a little, bringing his eyes back to yours.

You smiled as you notice him fighting his urge to look down at your exposed stomach as you stretched your arms up into the air.

“I know I rode in with them. But I’d really just love to feel the open air on my face,” you said, bringing your hands down to your sides and closing your eyes as you smiled and felt the air freely on your face.

Daryl let his eyes fall for you while yours were shut, taking in your beautiful smile and reaction to the wind. He could bet you could make anything feel magical.

You opened your eyes, slowly, and looked over at him, looking innocently at him.

He searched your eyes for intentions and finally nodded, kickstarting the bike to life.

“Okay,” he agreed, scooting forward a little to give you room.

You smiled happily at his response and swung your leg over the bike, quickly climbing on the seat behind him. You scooted your body into his and wrapped your arms around him, loving that you had an excuse to do so. You put your chin on his shoulder.

Daryl shivered at the feeling of your breath on his neck, shaking his head as he tried to shake the feeling away. The feeling you always gave him, like he was going to explode at any given minute. He was wound so tight around you. You made him feel like no one ever had before, setting his body on fire at even the slightest thing you did. You had him wound up like no one else ever had and he felt like he was a pressure cooker ready to explode, especially the bolder you got with him. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Wait! Where’s my costume?” you asked in a slight panic looking over at him with a worried expression on your face.

He looked back at you and huffed, smiling a little to himself at your obsession over this holiday.

“Ridiculous,” he said again, leaning over and pulling the costume from his bag that was secured to the bike, showing you that he had stored it safely.

You sighed in relief and relaxed into a smile.

You looked over into his eyes and nudged your nose up into the air before boldly speaking.

“Tell me that tonight when I’m wearing it,” you said, looking over at him with hazy intention at the thought of his reaction to the costume on you.

He shifted his body uncomfortably as he looked at you for another minute. He then turned his body and attention to the road forcing his attention forward and settling in for the drive.

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he said, kicking it into gear and revving on the gas.

You gasped and laughed in excitement as your body jolted back and then forward into his as the motorcycle was put into motion.

You gripped around his waist tighter, clinging to him as you held on for dear life.

Truth be told you had only ever been on a motorcycle one other time in your life and you were about six years old at the time.

Daryl noticed how tightly you were clinging onto him and looked back over at you to see your nervous eyes as you tried to remain your calm self.

Daryl looked back at the road as he spoke.

“Just lean when I lean,” he said, instructing you while remaining as stoic as ever in his short tutorial but trying to reassure you in his own way he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.

You nodded and scooted into his body further, as you secured your body firmly behind his. You gripped him tightly and noticed the curves in the road ahead. You gripped him tighter in anticipation, fighting the urge to close your eyes in fear. He hit the curve and he moved his body slowly to the side.

“Lean into it, Y/N,” Daryl instructed.

You fought all of your survival instincts and leaned into the curve with him, watching as the two of you rounded the corner. He slowly leaned back up to an upright position as you straightened out. You followed him and kept your chin firmly planted on his shoulder.

“Good. Now the other way,” he said as you hit a curve going to opposite way.

He leaned the bike to the other side and his body. You followed him, fighting the urge to whimper in fear as you watched the bike move closer to the ground as the curve deepened.

You held onto him as if your life depended on it. You rounded the corner and came back upright as you gripped him for dear life. You must not have realized how hard because his shoulders shook and he tried to loosen your grip.

“Easy, girl. It’s all right. Just relax,” he said, looking over at you with reassuring eyes.

You took a deep breath and nodded, relaxing your grip on him as you tried to regain your composure.

He nodded in approval, shaking his shoulders wildly again and smiling at the relief from your tight grip.

You relaxed your body and started to enjoy the ride. By the time you reached the gates you had your hands easily on his sides, leaning back on your own as he rode you both to the place you called home.

The gates opened and you two drove in with Rick, Michonne, and Aaron in the truck behind you with the merchandise.

Daryl rode in and parked his bike a few yards away from the gate. He kicked the kickstand down and his feet went to the ground. You followed his example and pressed your feet back to the ground.

All you could feel were the vibrations of the bike still running through your body, shaking you in a way that was new to you. You shook your hair out, pushing your hands to his shoulders and using them to help you swung up and off the bike. You stood on the ground next to him smiling in a haze as you watched him swing himself off.

“Didn’t figure you to scare so easy, Y/N,” he said with a playful smirk as he walked over to his bag.

You rolled your eyes, smiling in silence as you watched him retrieve your costume.

He took it in his hands, looking at it and then at you, his eyes dark and serious now as he walked it over to you.

He held it out to you.

You reached for it and he pulled it up into the air, making you fall forward into his body.

Your hands hit his chest as you steadied yourself and you looked up into his eyes as he held the outfit above the two of you.

He looked down into your eyes, not taking his away this time like he usually did. This time he stared into you as if he was asking himself something you could not hear. After a minute of tension between you two he smirked and lowered the outfit.

You stepped back and grabbed it as he handed it to you again, this time letting you keep it.

He glared you down as if he was angry, walking into you until your bodies were nearly touching again.

He looked you over and then looked into your eyes.

“I’ll come pick ya up in a few hours… Red,” he said, huffing as he smirked, his face ghosting yours.

You were so lost in him that all you could do was nod, your senses on overload for him.

He noticed and smiled, looking down and ripping the mask out of the bag attached to the hanger.

He looked at your costume and then looked back at you, smirking a minute as he imagined you in it.

His fingers can to your chin and he gripped it roughly, running his thumb back and forth around it as he stared dominantly into your eyes.

“Do you really want the big bad wolf on your back, darlin’?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched you submit to his touch with danger in his eyes.

You smirked and leaned closer into him as you locked bold eyes with his, your lips ghosting his.

“Who says I want you on my back? I could think of a lot of better ways I’d want you on me, Dixon…” You said softly, smirking as you gauged his tensed reaction.

You both stood there frozen from the electricity between you two pinging right now as you each got bolder with the other.

“Well then, tonight then,” he said, his eyes narrowing as he glared into you.

Your whole body was vibrating at the thought and you nodded, gesturing to the costume in your hand.

“Tonight,” you said with fire in your eyes as you turned and walked down to your house.

You looked back and noticed his eyes glued on you. You smiled, turned back around, and gave him an extra wiggle as you walked away.

Daryl was startled by Rick’s hand that slapped onto his shoulder, jolting his attention away from you as he asked for his help unloading.

“Well, I guess I have a party to set up,” Michonne said, looking over at Rick as if she didn’t know how you had talked her into being the host.

Rick chuckled a little and nodded.

“I bet Carol would be a lot of help,” he said, looking over at her reassuringly, telling her silently she was more than capable of this.

Michonne nodded in thanks and grabbed a couple of the duffles throwing them over her shoulders and walking away.

Rick chuckled at the sight and looked back over at Daryl with easy eyes as he nodded to him.

“Let’s get these supplies put away,” Rick said.

Daryl nodded, tucking the wolf mask in his back pocket as he walked over and helped Rick unload.

\-----

You ran your hands up and down your stomach as you took in your appearance. You turned around, checking every inch as you stood in front of your floor length mirror. The dress was silky smooth and bright red, just like the cape you had on, tying together with a little red string around your neck. You smiled at your success, pulling up your thigh high white socks and putting on a pair of black shoes you had found in the back of the closet.

“Perfect,” you said to yourself in approval, straightening the bow on your neck and fluffing out the cape.

“He’s gonna lose it,” you said as you took in your appearance.

You heard a knock on the door and your heart skipped a beat. You looked over at your bedroom door and smiled.

Daryl.

You bounced down the stairs, fluffing your hair out and making final adjustments as you made it to the door. You opened it slowly as you heart started to race. Your eyes took him in starting at his boots and slowly making their way up his gorgeous body. You expected to see his black button-down shirt under his vest. But, instead you caught a full view of the man’s bare chest, wearing nothing but his vest.

You licked your lips at the sight as your eyes slowly ran up to his face. He was wearing the black, sleek mask you had given him and in the shadow of the night he almost looked like a dangerous wolf.

His eyes roamed your body and he internally growled at the sight. You were so fucking sexy already. But in that dress? Shit. He couldn’t think about anything but bending you over and treating you like the bad girl he knew you were. Still, there was something innocent in your eyes that he loved as his harsh eyes hit yours.

“Oh, wait! I forgot!” you said running quickly back into the house.

Daryl waited a minute and you ran back out of the house with a basket in your arms.

You looked at him and smiled, holding up the flap and showing him the candy you had put in there.

Daryl huffed, smiling a little at your adorable, yet sexy, nature. He gestured for you to walk ahead of him.

As you passed him he growled into your ear.

“Careful, Y/N… You know this wolf loves to play with his prey…” he said as he smiled dangerously into your eyes.

“You can play with me all you want, Dixon,” you challenged, looking over at him pointedly as you walked ahead of him towards Rick and Michonne’s house.

His eyes roamed your body, stopping at your gorgeous ass as you walked down the road. He pushed his feet forward finally, smirking as he came up with a plan. He decided to walk in the shadows on the grass, off the road. After a minute he watched you turn around, looking for him.

“Oh, very funny…” you said, slowly spinning in a circle on the road as you look for him in the darkness.

Little do you know he was in the shadows very close, watching you with a dark smile.

“Daryl? Don’t think this is going to work… I know what you’re doing…” you shouted out into the night air as you continued to scan the area, trying to deny he was slightly scaring you.

While your back was turned he quickly walked over and pulled your body back into his, his hands wrapping around your waist as his lips came to your ear.

“Is that right? You think you know what I’m doing?... I’ll tell ya what I’m doin’… Tonight? I hunt you,” he said, pushing his lips to your neck for a harsh kiss before suddenly dropping you and stepping back.

Your heart was racing as you whimpered in surprise, feeling yourself so turned on for him. You wished you could feel those hands again. You looked back at him in surprise, slightly panting, longing for him like no other ever before.

He smirked and walked over to you, taking your chin with his right hand and roughly holding onto it as he stared into your wide eyes. He lifted his left hand and began to trace up and down the side of your face as he stared into you. You shivered as a gust of cold air blew through, not able to escape his eyes, feeling like you were in a trance as you looked up at him.

Daryl smiled to himself, amused by your reaction, trailing his finger down your neck.

“Are ya scared, girl?” he growled, cocking his head to the side as he stared into you curiously with his dark eyes.

You shook your head, no and bit your lip, looking up at him with wide eyes as you watched him toy with you. You didn’t know what to expect. Daryl was definitely acting the part.

He smiled at your reaction and trailed his finger down across your bow that held up your cape and down to your sternum. He looked up at you with hungry eyes, his hands coming quickly to your shoulders. He gripped them and pushed his head down and forward, devouring the spot on your chest. He growled as his teeth harshly nibbled at the spot as he kissed it like a wild animal.

“Oh my god!” you cried out in surprised bliss as you closed your eyes and immediately arched up into his lips.

He growled devouring the spot a few more times before dropping all contact with you again as he stood up and stepped back in front of you. Your chest was heaving and flushed from his harsh kiss, red marks from him here and there. You looked over at him completely under his spell and every cell in your body on fire for him.

He nudged his nose up at you and spoke.

“Run along then, girl…” he said, darkening his eyes as he glared you down, ready to pounce.

You smiled, giggling a little in excitement as you turned to walk up to Rick and Michonne’s. He followed a few yards behind you, staring at your body like he wanted to ravish it. Every time you looked back he darkened his glare, looking at you dangerously.

You walked up to the house, walking up the steps and across the porch. You adjusted the basket in your hand and knocked. You looked behind you and noticed Daryl standing in the shadow of a tree in the yard, glaring you down.

You felt butterflies running through your body as you thought about what he might do to you next. You remembered the feeling of his harsh kiss on your chest, licking your lips as the door opened switching your attention swiftly.

“You made it!” Michonne exclaimed, with a happy smile as she bounced Judith on her hip.

Judith was wearing the lion costume.

“Oh my god! She’s so cute!” you exclaimed, taking Judith’s hand and shaking it as you smiled at her.

Judith giggled and smiled squirming around in her arms.

“Okay… Okay… Go play,” Michonne said, setting her down onto her feet. Judith giggled and took off into the house.

The party was definitely hopping, nearly everyone was there. You walked in and were overwhelmed by the noise of everyone talking in various rooms of the house. You noticed it was darker than usually as Michonne lead you down the hallway and into the house. Michonne had light all the candles in the house, on the walls, on the tables, giving it an eerie glow.

You looked over at her and laughed a little.

Michonne shrugged.

“I thought I’d at least try to make it a little Halloween-ish,” She said.

“Apparently,” you said, laughing as you noted the pumpkins on the table as decoration.

You two turned the corner into the living room as you did you looked back down the hall to see Daryl slowly making his way towards you. You shivered, getting lost for a second in him until you forced your body forward.

You walked into the living room and noticed a bunch of people gathered around Rick as he told ghost stories. You sat your basket down and opened it, taking out a sucker and popping it into your mouth as you slumped up against the back wall by the doorway, listening to Rick’s story.

Daryl turned the corner and was about to enter when he noticed you just to the right of him. He stepped back and watched your lips as they sucked on the sucker, your tongue swirling around it. He growled lowly to himself, imagining those lips on him. Daryl stood there and waited for an opportunity, listening to Rick’s story.

“So, the little boy gathered all his courage and walked across the old wooden floor. With every step closer to the closet door the floor creaked louder. Creaakkk… Creaaakkkk… When he finally got to the door he reached his hand out and turned the door knob. He slowly opened it. He brought up his flashlight and Bam! Suddenly, the ghost from the ceiling shot out at him, knocking him to the floor!” Rick said, slamming his hands together with emphasis.

You jumped.

And suddenly an arm reached around from behind the doorway and gripped your body.

“Ah!” You cried out loudly as you struggled against it, in pure shock.

His hand ran across your stomach, slowly before grabbing your hand and pulling you around to his side of the wall. He pushed you back into the wall, glaring you down as you looked up at him with wide, nervous, eyes.

He looked down at the sucker in your hand and grabbed it. He brought it to your lips and traced them with it.

“Lick it,” he demanded.

You opened your mouth and slowly swirled your tongue around the sucker, moaning happily to yourself as you watched him intently stare your mouth down, knowing what he was thinking.

You took the sucker into your mouth as he held onto the stem, slowly bobbing it back and forth into your mouth as you stared him down. His eyes came back to yours and he noticed that you were playing with him. He ripped the sucker out of your mouth and shoved it into his, grabbing your hand and pulling you away with him.

You smiled, excitement running through your body as you happily followed him. He walked through the house, room after room, annoyed to find all of them occupied with party goers. He finally found a door that lead to the basement. He flicked the light on and listened. He heard no one. He glared you down, looking your body up and down again, before pulling you down the stairs.

“Shut the door behind you,” he ordered as he flicked on the basement light.

You obeyed and followed him down, his rough hand clasped into yours as he pulled you into the basement.

The light flickered and his hand dropped away from yours as you took it all in, walking through the space trying to navigate it. There was a big living room with a dart board on the wall and a big couch facing an out of order T.V.. To the side there was another door. You walked over and opened it, peaking inside. It was a bedroom.

Suddenly, the lights went out and you turned swiftly around, looking around in the dark for Daryl.

“Daryl?” you asked, slightly nervous that you couldn’t see as you walked back out into the living room.

“The big bad wolf’s gonna get ya, Y/N…” you heard him growl somewhere in the darkness.

You turned toward the noise and saw nothing, but you felt  his eyes on you as you searched. You walked back over to the bedroom, peering inside, still seeing nothing. You heard a flicker of his lighter and turned around to see he had lit one candle on a small table next to the stairs. You walked over to the light, looking at the candle before looking around.

He snuck up behind you and before you could turn around his left hand came to your hair. He gripped it and roughly pulled it back, pulling your head back. He hovered over you, piercing his eyes into you through his mask covered face. He flicked the sucker around in his mouth a few times before pulling it out and speaking.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered and you nodded against his grip on your hair.

He loosened his grip and allowed you to pull your head forward, still holding onto it as you knelt to the ground, with him controlling you from behind. He popped the sucker back into his mouth and walked around until he was standing in front of your kneeling body. He adjusted his hand in your hair and his right hand went down to his belt buckle. He glared you down as he ripped open the bet buckle, going immediately to the button of his jeans. He unzipped and wiggled his hips, letting his pants fall to the ground and letting his huge cock free.

You looked at it and your eyes widened at his size.

Daryl smirked and stroked himself at the sight. He took the sucker out of his mouth and traced his tip with it a few times. He popped it back in his mouth and gripped his cock, using his hand in your hair to push you forward.

“Put my cock in that pretty little mouth, Y/N,” he growled, slightly panting at the thought of you actually obeying.

You looked up the stairs behind you, hearing people laughing as they walked by the door. You looked back at Daryl with nervous eyes.

“What if someone catches us?” you asked, nervously.

Daryl yanked your hair back and glared into your eyes, spitting the sucker out onto the ground beside you.

“Did I ask ya what ya thought, Y/N?” he asked, glaring down at you with pure determination.

You shook your head and focused on his cock. You took it in his hands and pumped it up and down, slowly swirling your tongue around his tip. You moaned as you tasted the sweet sugar-coated cock, slowly pushing him inside you as your hands gripped and pumped on the base his cock.

He growled, closing his eyes and fisting your hair with both hands as you started to bob his cock in and out of your mouth.

He thrusted his cock in and out of you as you slowly bobbed up and down onto him, moaning in delight at the taste of him. He growled at this and his eyes snapped open as he watched your mouth and hands take in him in.

“Oh, yeah, Y/N… You deepthroat that cock, holy fuck!” he groaned in happy surprise as you pushed his cock into the hilt of your throat and held it there.

His hands fisted your hair harder and pumped back into your hilt, forcing himself beyond and making you gag. He smirked and repeated his actions a few more times, loving to watch as you struggled to take him in. You looked up at him in disbelief, your eyes watering as you took him in farther than you ever had a man before.

He eased off and playfully hit into you a few more times, making you moan onto him again as you tasted his sweet nectar. You started to twist on his cock harder and with more intent as you bobbed your head up and down, concentrating on tasting his explosion.

You were just getting into a rhythm when he yanked you off his cock. You looked up at him in surprise as you panted away, in so much heat for him.

You could tell he was trying to regain composure as he took in a few deep breaths, his gorgeous chest heaving inside his open vest. He dropped his grip from you and grabbed the candle on the table next to him, looking over at the bedroom and then back at you.

“Give me a minute, Red.” He said, smirking a little as he pulled up his pants and quickly walked off toward the bedroom.

He shut the door behind him and you heard him rustling with blankets as he put on new ones he had found. It went quiet and a minute later the door came creaking back open. You watched as it creaked open, seeing the faint candle light in the corner on the far side of the bed.

“Here, Y/N, Y/N, Y/N…” Daryl called you like a kitten, remaining in the shadows.

You walked over to the bedroom and into it.

“Walk to the edge of the bed,” you heard Daryl’s voice behind you.

You went to turn trying to see him, but he stopped you with his words.

“Don’t. Keep your eyes front sweetheart or I won’t give ya what you’ve been askin’ for. Be a good girl now,” he growled.

So, you forced your eyes to stay ahead of you and you obeyed, walking over to the edge of the bed with your back turned to him.

“Good girl,” he said from the shadows.

“Take off the cape,” he ordered.

You again obliged, untying it and letting it fall to the ground, exposing your body in the silky red dress.

You heard him growl as his eyes landed on your ass, the skirt barely covering it.

 “Take off your panties,” he ordered, loving every minute of you obeying him.

You nodded and brought your hands up into your dress, pulling your black, lacy, panties down to the ground slowly. You stepped out of them as you stood back up and awaiting your next instructions. You were so turned on by his dominance, you loved him having control over you like this.

The feeling was definitely mutual.

“Put your hands on the bed, Red,” he said with a smirk as he gripped his cock and slowly walked out of the shadows, completely in the nude now with the exception of his mask.

You pushed your hands down onto the bed and arched your body, staring straight ahead with discipline.

You felt his hand come to your ass and grab it harshly as one of his hands gripped your hair and pulled it back. He looked down at you from behind you and above you as he pulled your head up to face his. He pushed up your short skirt, exposing your bare ass. He reached down and grabbed his cock, running his wet tip up and down your folds.

You whimpered at the contact, so fucking wet for him already. You had dreamed about this for too long, you needed it from him so damn bad.

“Is this what ya’ve been wantin’ Y/N?” he asked, lowly.

He cocked his head and stared down at you through masked eyes as he teased your pussy.

You nodded, with his grip still tightly in your hair.

He  leaned down with dark eyes, until his face was almost touching yours.

“Say it,” he said, licking down your cheek from his upside-down angle before peering back over you.

“Tell me how bad you want me,” he growled, slowly placing his tip inside your shallow end and holding himself there until he heard what he wanted to hear from you.

You whimpered loudly at the slight invasion.

You looked up at him with pure need.

“Daryl, I’ve wanted you for so fucking long… Please, fuck me. Please!” you whimpered, looking up at him with needy eyes.

He growled, rolling his head around a few times before his eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand on your hair, your head fell forward. You smiled and moaned when you felt his hands come to your hips. You closed your eyes and gripped the sheets below you as you awaited heaven. He leaned over your body with his and whispered into your ear.

“I’ll give ya what ya want, Y/N. You’ve been such a good girl…” he growled, leaning back and slowly pushing his cock inside you.

“Oh!... Ah!” you cried out, immediately arching your body further up to take in his huge cock.

He felt so fucking amazing you nearly immediately started to ride it as he continued to push himself into your hilt, stretching you out.

“God, damn, Y/N! Such a tight, wet, pussy!” he groaned loudly and happily as he filled you.

He hit your hilt and held himself inside you, watched as you slowly started to ride it on your own.

He gripped your hips, pulling out and quickly shoving his cock into you, jackhammering into your hilt as he moaned happily to himself.

“Fuck! Daryl!?” you cried out, your body dropping fully to the bed as your arms give out from the intense fuck he was giving you.

He didn’t slow down. Instead he gripped your hips harder and fucked you faster.

“Yeah… Mmm… Take that cock, Y/N…” he grunted in between quick hits as he watched you fall apart.

“Oh… fuck… Daryl!!” you cried out loudly, closing your eyes and riding his cock as fast as you could back, feeling your body building to your high.

He growled and jackhammered into you a few more times, before pulling swiftly out of you, seeing that you are ready to cum already. Too soon for him. So, he pulled out of you and pulled you off the bed and back into his body. He twirled your around, pushing you back to the bed, this time on your back. You smiled and happily fell beneath him. You climbed up to the pillow and laid down your legs up and open. You curled your fingers in and out at him, in between your legs, beckoning him back to you with a smile.

He crawled up the bed with a low smirk on his face, kissing each knee before climbing inside you. You hoovered over you and stared down into your eyes. You looked up at him in awe of this man you had cared about for so long. You looked at the mask with dismay for the first time that night. You ran your hand up to his face and caressed it a few times before pulling the mask up and off of him.

He smiled happily in thanks and shook his wild mane around, adjusting it to the way he liked it. He looked down at you with a smile.

You reached up and pulled him by his neck down towards you, pressing your lips to his for your first kiss. It was hungry and needy, you pushed his mouth open with your tongue and he grabbed ahold of it, immediately swirling it around with intense intent as his cock throbbed on your mound and your stomach. You moaned happily into his kiss, as his tongue danced around yours. His kiss was so intense you felt yourself heating up again for him, needing to feel him inside you again.

You swirled your tongue around his faster as you brought your right hand to his cock. You moaned, your tongue pausing as it made contact with his cock, immediately turning you on. Daryl leaned back and pulled his lips off of yours as you rub his cock up and down.

“Dang, girl… Ya really want that don’t ya?” he said, looking down at your hands on his cock in between your bodies.

You licked your lips and nodded.

“Yes. Please, Daryl...” you whimpered, needing to feel him again.

His eyes hardened again and he nodded, pivoting all his weight onto his left side as he brought his right hand to your cock. He pressed his hand over yours and used them to roughly rub him up and down deeply a few times. He groaned happily, shooting his head back as he enjoyed the feeling. He snapped his eyes back to yours and batted your hands away, grabbing his cock and repositioning his body. He nudged his knees under the outsides of your ass, gripping both of your legs and wrapping them around him.

He looked down at your dress and back up into your eyes as he pushed your skirt up to your waist.

“Take it off. I want to watch ya bounce for me,” he said, looking down at your clothed breasts with urgent longing to see them.

You nodded and sit up, taking the dress off and laying back down. This left you in only your thigh high white socks and shoes on your legs, which were wrapped around his naked body. His hand swiftly ran up your stomach to your naked breasts and he started to massage and cup them, licking his lips as he played with them.

“Daryl… Please! Please fuck me!” you whimpered with louder need this time as you rocked your hips up and down in anticipation.

Daryl looked up and noticed your pure need, smirking and nodding.

“Alright, Y/N. I’ll give ya what you’ve been needing,” he said.

He leaned back, grabbing his cock with his right hand and gripping your hip with the other. He stared you down as he ran his tip up and down your folds as he found your entrance. He found it and shoved his cock inside you, this time fast and right to the hilt. He brought both hands to your hips and held them in the air as he started to fuck you slow and deep.

“Oh, fuck! That feels so good, Daryl!” you cried out in pure bliss, forgetting the world around you at the feeling of him inside you.

You started to ride him immediately, trying to pick up the pace as you bounced onto his cock, using the bed underneath you as leverage. You pushed your hands down onto the bed and started to rock your pussy up and down onto his from the amazing angle in the air.  

“Damn, Y/N. Ya love that cock?” he asked as he growled picking up his cock’s pace catching up to your hips.

“Oh, yeah… Don’t stop, Daryl…” you groaned, rocking your pussy up and down onto his cock with intent, needing to break free on his cock.

He grunted in arousal as he watched you fuck his cock so willingly. He smacked your ass and started to hit into you even faster, seeing that you loved it.

He gripped your hips in the arm tightly as he fucked you with all he had.

“Oh, shit!! Daryl!” you cried out loudly as he invaded you so fucking good!

You pushed your hips up and down onto him as fast as you could in the position you were in, needing to feel him deeper. You started to slip out of your rhythm as you tried to ride him faster.

He grunted and his hands came to your ankles that were wrapped around his waist. He pulled your legs apart and off of him, pushing your legs down to the mattress. He then sunk his body on top of yours, pressing his entire body’s weight on top of yours.

You groaned happily at the feeling of his body on top of you and his cock pushing further into you. He settled on top of you, pushing his forearms to either side of your face, his face ghosting yours.

You ran your hands into his hair and stared up at him as you whimpered, your body so turned on at everything about him.

He smirked as he looked into your needy eyes. He pushed his lips to yours and gave you a dominant, harsh, kiss while he pinned himself deep inside you.

You closed your eyes and moaned happily as you felt his tongue take yours around to quickly. You started to rock your hips up and down onto his as you took control of his tongue, turning the direction and swirling his around faster still.

He grunted and hit into your hilt a few times, loving the feeling of your dominant kiss and how much you needed him. He kissed you so deep and fast as he started to fuck you again.

He started off slowly, pushing and pulling his big cock in and out of you to your hilt, when he got there he jackhammered into it a few times.

Your body spasmed happily when he did that and your lips shot off his as you tried to recreate it with your own hips.

He smiled and his hand came to your forehead. He pushed his hand down onto it, pinning it to the bed as he stared into your eyes with his. The moonlight from a small window in the corner of the room hit Daryl’s eyes and for a second you could swear they flashed yellow as he stared you down like you were his prey. You shivered at the sight, your body stopping for a second to take him in.

He smirked, cocking his head slowly to the side and pushing his cock into your hilt and beyond, stretching you out further than before.

Your eyes shot shut and your body arched up in surprised shock.

“Ohhh… Fuckkkk…” you groaned, forcing your eyes open to look at him your mouth agape as he pushed further into you still.

“Yeah…  You take that cock like a good girl…” he groaned happily to himself.

You groaned loudly again, tightening your grip in his hair as your pussy convulsed over his cock.

You started to ride him and he growled loudly, like an animal, his stare becoming even more dangerous.

He pulled nearly all the way out of you and then slammed his cock back inside, jackhammering away deep inside you, this time not letting up.

Your hands ran straight to his shoulders as you started to bounce quickly up and down the bed.

“Oh… Fuck… Oh… Yeah… Daryl…” you moaned as you happily rode his cock to heaven.

He leaned over, forcing your head to the side with his stubbled chin with a quick nudge. His lips came to your ear as he started to fuck you even faster.

“Cum for me, Y/N… Cum all over this big cock… Show me how much ya love it,” he groaned in between hits, his stubble grazing up and down with his lips as his body rubbed feverishly up and down yours.

“Oh, fuck… Daryl?... Right there…”  you whimpered, feeling your high building at his words.

Your hands came to his back. You pulled him into you as you rode his cock with more fervor, feeling yourself building to heaven.

He noticed and kissed your neck, leaving harsh kisses as he fucked you as fast and steady as he could. He fucked you so hard you felt like the bed could break at any minute. You bounced onto his cock as fast as you could, loving the feeling it created. He thrusted into you harder and harder until he jackhammered deep into you and you came so hard and so loud for him.

“Oh, yes!! Daryl!!” you cried out loudly as you came.

Your body spasmed and you cried out in happy confusion as you felt your high running through you.

Daryl growled and bit your neck, sucking on it harshly for a minute, causing you to cry out to him again.

“Oh, Daryl!” You moaned happily as you pulled his head into yours further.

He repeated his actions one more time as he marked you with his lips and his teeth, growling as he did.

His cock started to fuck you again, this time at the fast, deep, pace he needed. He licked your neck and grunted into your ear as he fucked you.

“Yeah… You fucking love that cock, don’t ya?” he growled, causing you to shiver with excitement.

“Oh, yeah… I do… Fuck me, Daryl… I need you…” you whimpered in between hits.

This spurred him on and he broke lose inside you, fucking you faster and harder than you had ever experienced. He fucked you faster and faster until he groaned deep in his throat and came like a rocket deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N… Fucking take that cock!” he groaned happily as he hit into you and came so hard inside your tight pussy.

“Mmm!! Fuck yeah!” He groaned happily as he felt his high running through him.

He hit into you playfully a few more times as you moaned in happy exhaustion, stroking his hair with your hands. He kissed your neck harshly again as his cock came to a stop inside you. He was panting heavily and you loved the feeling of his hot breath on your skin. After a minute he kissed your neck again, this time sweetly, and then rolled over off of you and laid by your side.

He looked over at you and you smiled giddily back at him, your face flush and your neck all marked up from him. Your lips were raw and your body was still heaving from your activities. Daryl thought you were even more beautiful now than he had ever seen you.

He patted his chest and nudged his head over to you as he stretched his arm out onto the pillow.

“Come here.” He said, softly and sweetly, a complete shift from the dominant man who was just fucking you.

You smiled and nodded, turning your body and cuddling it into his. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled when you felt him wrap his strong arm around your body. You placed your hand on his chest and looked up at him with a happy smile as the candlelight flickered.

He looked down at you and smiled, nudging his nose up as he spoke.

“Happy Halloween, Y/N,” he said, looking down at you as if you were precious.

You smiled and laughed a little.

“Happy Halloween, Daryl,” you said, looking back up at him with equal awe.

“I’ll be your wolf any day,” he said, smirking as leaned down and over to push his lips back to yours.

You sighed happily as he pushed his tongue back inside your mouth and took loving hold of yours. He turned your bodies around until he was on top of you again, his mouth devouring yours as he kissed you so passionately. Your body melted for him again, already ready for another round of whatever he wanted to do to you.

He pulled his lips off of you and looked down at you with a dangerous smirk.

“How about another round, Red?” he asked with a playful look in his eye as he shook his wild mane, shaking the hair from his eyes.

You bit your lip, running your hands feverishly up and down his chest a few times, admiring the man’s amazing body on top of yours before looking up at him and nodding. You looked back at your hands as they trailed down his stomach to his cock. You lightly ran your fingertips up and down it and smiled.

“My, my, Daryl… What a big cock you have,” you said looking up at him playfully.

He smiled a dark smile and grab his cock, aligning it with your entrance as he glared you down with a dark smirk.

“All the better to fuck you with, Y/N…” he growled and slammed his cock inside you.

You moaned happily at the feeling of him inside you again. He fucked you so good again that night and then you both snuck back upstairs to the party. You covered your neck as you made small talk with the townspeople the rest of the night, glancing over at Daryl every so often who was always staring you down when you did. He watched your every move and went home with you that night, dominantly pulling you down the street to your house where he dominated you again.

“You’re mine now,” he growled afterwards as he rolled over and settled into your bed.

You shook your head and smiled happily at the thought.

“I’m yours,” you agreed, leaning over and pushing your lips to his for another harsh kiss.

You moaned happily at the feeling of his kiss and at his words, imagining the rest of your days this way. You would love nothing more than to ride this wolf for the rest of your days. That Halloween was the first of many days you two would spend wrapped up together. That was the night you and Daryl Dixon finally claimed you in all the ways you had been fantasizing about for so long. And that was the night he gave you everything you wanted… He gave you him.


End file.
